


shining in the rainbow of supernovas

by plip88



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plip88/pseuds/plip88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold is of no use against magic, as beauty isn't anything against talent. </p>
<p>She's no doll, but the others are no Aphrodite either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shining in the rainbow of supernovas

 

 

Dreams filled with sparks and short-lived warmth has made her idealize mundane desires are coated with fame. Something important, that, she believes, is what she is going to fight for. With all her strength, with all her devotion, with all of her heart, she will make the impossible possible. She won't be in need of fairy godmothers like those fake, fictional princesses; she will be the one and only to make her wish come true.

 

There could be a price to pay if she ever asked a fairy to make her dreams become reality, and she fears of having to let go. In most cases, one has to sacrifice in order to obtain. Be it wealth, love, time; you have to give in order to receive. But she is smart, if she works for it, then she won't have to sacrifice anything. No sad parting from anything dear, no broken heart. She will be safe that way.

 

When she digs for knowledge, she finds lots and lots, which overwhelm her, she is drowned in doubt. Pangs of uneasiness are leaving bruises on her and making her numb as well. By the time she has decided to actually take a step forward, the mist of confusion has clouded her eyes and she doesn't notice that she isn't walking on a rope but on a forest with thick, leafy trees.

 

* * *

 

Years later, when she is already walking with shields raised and her music sheets cradled closely, she is thinking about a crown, a knight, a kingdom. After the jocks have slushed her and Quinn snickered at her together with Santana, there is a voice in her head screaming, ordering.

 

The tears don't fall but her sight is blurry and only when she has already washed her face is that the tears are leaking out.

 

She sees her face on the bathroom's mirror and manages to stop crying. It will be worse if anyone knows her reaction. Composing herself is the only thing left to do before changing clothes and going back. Witches are the ones to be deceiving, not the ones deceived, after all.

 

Walking out of the bathroom, no cheerleaders or jocks in sight, she curls into herself but her head rises high and proud, like Elphaba would want her to.


End file.
